The telecommunications industry has seen explosive growth in recent decades, due largely to the proliferation of communication networks supporting digital mediums such as Internet and cellular based. While the technology behind traditional wired phones has remained relatively static for some time, wireless and Internet based communication has seen substantial growth. Various services and devices have evolved to provision technological advances to end users. Therefore, while the conventional Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN) network persists, newer communication mediums continue to evolve, either layered on top of the existing physical infrastructure or developed in parallel, such as the Internet and related digital mediums.
Despite the growth of each individual communication medium, there is very limited automation between different mediums, such as trends toward a “universal” communication mode. Unfortunately, therefore, many communications mediums exist as islands of technology, with little or no integration into other communication mediums. For example, while sitting at home, one either makes a cellphone call or a conventional wired phone call. Alternatively, a user may elect to send an email from a PC or text a message to a recipient. No integration or automatic crossover between these technologies exists. A user makes an active decision about which technology to invoke, and subsequent manually invokes a second, third, etc. alternate to accomplish the communication.